The World During Time: A Journey Home
Summary 5-Year-old Bonnie Anderson and her close friends embark on a journey to find a legendary cabin right after an earthquake hits the entire place. (Parody on the 'Land before Time' and 'Lion King series'). Cast of Characters Littlefoot/Young Simba........ Bonnie Anderson ('Toy Story 3') Littlefoot's Mother/Simba's Father: Ghenkeron (Bonnie's tiger guardian) Guest appearances by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Rocky/Red Ranger ('Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers') Trini/Yellow Ranger ('Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers') Chapter 1: Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Mordant and the great big earthquake Bonnie was fast asleep right beside Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Bertha, but they would be moving to a new cabin real soon. Little did Bonnie know right after tonight her entire life would never be the same. Bonnie heard a familiar sound and it was a snowy owl making its mating noise. Bonnie walked around right outtta the cabin right after the snowy owl flew away. She followed it 'til she bumped into Helga ('Hey Arnold!' and 'Hey Arnold!' the Movie). "Hey watch where you're going!" Helga exclaimed in annoyance. "Bonnie, what the heck are you doing up?" Helga asked. "I'm following this snowy owl, it went over by those red and blue mushrooms." Bonnie said to Helga. "Well, let's go then." Helga said as she was a bit nervous. "But it might be very spooky and dangerous." Bonnie said nervously in fear. " Danger? ha, ha, ha, I laugh in the face of danger." Helga said as she karate chopped at the snowy owl which jumped over to another red mushroom. Bonnie joined in just as they laughed trying to chase the snowy owl and suddenly there was a familiar evil sounding voice and 4 silhouettes fell over the area. "Finally, after 20,000 years of chasing you, I got you right where I want you." Rita said with an evil chuckle. "It comes 1st to conquer the universe." Lord Zedd said while raising his battle axe in mid-air. "We're gonna chase you around the entire campsite." Goldar said reciting his own rules. "I got you right now." Mordant said in his usual evil British accent. Bonnie and Helga looked up and saw them. "Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant!" Bonnie and Helga exclaimed in fear. "Ghenkeron, help us!" Bonnie exclaimed in fear as they ran away. "We should hide in here, Bonnie!" Helga exclaimed in fear. "There, in the hide out!" Bonnie exclaimed in fear as they went inside and Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant lost their sense of direction. "I think we lost them......I'm the girl genius!." Helga said as Bonnie stared at her. "But that was my idea, Helga." Bonnie said to Helga. "Oh yeah right, gotcha!" Helga exclaimed in excitement as there was a source of evil magic and Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant were back. "They found us!" Helga exclaimed in fear. "Next time, be silent this way!" Bonnie exclaimed in fear as Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant were about to attack them when suddenly Ghenkeron charged right into Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant knocking them right into a great big boulder. The sunshine was rising. "Ghenkeron!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement as her tiger guardian, Stripey had come to the rescue. "Go that way, go!" Ghenkeron exclaimed heroically as Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant lunged again. "Look out!, Helga!" Bonnie said while lightly pushing Helga outta the way of Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant. Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant lunged themselves at Stripey while grabbing on to him and shaking Helga and Bonnie screamed in fear from behind the boulder. Ghenkeron broke free from the death trap, but his back was terribly injured. Ghenkeron charged at Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant again by sending them flying up in mid-air and fell over to the ground. "Bonnie, Helga, go through that tunnel!" Ghenkeron exclaimed heroically. Bonnie and Helga were left alone 'cause Ghenkeron was no longer with them, neither were Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant. The entire ground began shaking and splitting.......... Bonnie and Helga screamed in fear just as they tried getting away. Ghenkeron dodged outta the way of the boulder thrust upward. Bonnie and Helga spotted Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant which were now trying to save themselves. Bonnie and Helga ran around, but all of a sudden a great big crack had opened before and right behind them sucking them back towards Rita's evil magical powers. "Help me, Ghenkeron!" Bonnie exclaimed in fear as Ghenkeron ran around to the rescue sending Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant falling over right into the dark pits. Bonnie and Stripey ran off while Helga tried to find her close family members. "Mom, Dad, Olga!" Helga called out, but the crack had separated them. The earthquake was terrible, everything was divided, close families were torn away from 1 another, and Bonnie had been separated from Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Bertha. The entire place was completely destroyed. Chapter 2: The whispering winds in the heaven skies Bonnie walked around through the now devastated campsite. “Ghenkeron!” Bonnie called over and over again as she walked around across the wilderness. “Ghenkeron, where are you?!?” Bonnie called again as thunder rumbled in the sky and suddenly she heard a familiar groaning sound and saw her tiger guardian, Ghenkeron lying down on his side on the ground. “Ghenkeron!” Bonnie exclaimed in shock as she ran over to him. Ghenkeron had been injured by Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant's evil curse after all. “Ghenkeron, please you gotta get up, we gotta find mommy, Daddy, Aunt Bertha and the others.” Bonnie said tearfully in fear. “Bonnie, you’re safe right now, Bonnie, I want you to do me a big favor, I want you to go west to Sparkling Cabin, everybody is going there, you live there with your mother, your father, your Aunt Bertha and the others.” Ghenkeron said. “What about you, Ghenkeron? please, get up and come with me.” Bonnie said tearfully in fear. “I don’t think I can, Bonnie." Ghenkeron said as he struggled to get up off the ground, but collapsed back on the ground and Bonnie whimpered tearfully in fear. “Bonnie, you’re in charge of the family now, I’ll always be with you guiding you to Sparkling Cabin, I like being with you, Bonnie and your mother, father, Aunt Bertha and cousins, even if you won’t be able to see me, I’ll always be watching you from the beautiful heaven skies.”Ghenkeron said as he finally passed away from Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant’s evil curse. “Ghenkeron?” Bonnie asked tearfully in fear. “Ghenkeron?” Bonnie asked tearfully again as she realized what had happened. “Ghenkeron, please you gotta get up, we gotta go, Ghenkeron!” Bonnie sobbed tearfully and uncontrollably in fear as thunder rumbled in the distance. “Help me, somebody help me!” Bonnie shouted tearfully as there was no answer. Bonnie began crying and weeping uncontrollably and went over to Stripey’s deceased body and she went under Ghenkeron's deceased right paw and wept herself to sleep. The very next morning the morning sun came up over the shattered campsite. “Bonnie? is that you?” Rocky's voice asked as Bonnie woke up and saw Isabella (‘Phineas and Ferb’),Rocky/Red Ranger ('Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers') and Trini/Yellow Ranger (‘Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers’) there. “Rocky, it’s my entire fault, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Mordant attacked Ghenkeron with their evil curse, and he tried to save me, but now he’s gone forever.” Bonnie sobbed tearfully in a state of loss and devastation as the Power Rangers tried controlling her. “There now, Bonnie, it’s alright, it’ll be okay, it’s no big deal, you’ll see.” Isabella said consoling her. “No, he’s gone, Isabella and he’s never coming back, I couldn’t save his life.” Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps. “Bonnie, it’s not your entire fault, it’s all part of the great circulation of life, but not any of us can stay together forever during life's journey and Ghenkeron will always be with you no matter what you do, he’s a part of who you are, but would he wanna see you crying and weeping like this forever?”Trini asked as Bonnie shook her head and got rid of her tear drops. “No, Trini.” Bonnie said devastatingly. “It’ll be alright, Bonnie, we can help you find the others.” Isabella said. “Thanks, Isabella, Ghenkeron said we gotta go over to Sparkling Cabin west of here.” Bonnie said to her close friends. “Then let’s go, we can’t stay here anymore.”Rocky said as the 4 close friends walked off. Bonnie looked back at Ghenkeron's deceased body and joined the others just as they began their journey to Sparkling Cabin. The 4 close friends came upon the field when Bonnie saw Helga. "Helga, are you alright?" Bonnie asked. "I'm trying to find a way to get to the other side where my close family is." Helga said while walking around. "It's too dangerous, Helga, we tried that already, you wanna go with us? we're going to Sparkling Cabin...there's safety in #s, Helga." Bonnie said to Helga. I would like to, Bonnie, but if I don't find them real soon, my dad will ground me for life." Helga said as she fell over right into the pit. "Helga, are you alright? you shouldn't go off alone!" Bonnie called out to her. "I'll be alright, Bonnie, besides when I find my close family I won't be left alone, but Thanks for the help anyway!" Helga called back and walked off into the darkness. Bonnie, Rocky, Trini and Isabella continued on their journey. "Bonnie......Bonnie, you must pass the giant crystal boulder and go right across the wooden bridge, Sparkling Cabin is surrounded by the forest, 1 of them is a maple tree, I'll always be with you, Bonnie, find the courage and bravery in yourself and other people and animals." Ghenkeron's voice said in the beautfiul heaven skies. "Yes, Ghenkeron, I won't let you down." Bonnie said while smiling up at the beautiful heaven skies. And with that response the 4 close friends went west towards their new cabin. End of story crossover parody............ Voice Portrayers Included *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki (voice) *Zac Efron as Rocky (voice) *Selena Gomez as Trini (voice) *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson (voice) *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voice) *Dustin Hoffman as Ghenkeron (Master Shifu's voice from 'Kung Fu Panda' and 'Kung Fu Panda 2') Category:ToonBoyDan Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories